Sun-shroom
Sun-shroom is a mushroom which works as an alternative to the Sunflower for use at night when sun is more difficult to come by. When first planted, it will produce smaller sun that is worth less than normal. However, it will grow within time and produce regular sun. History In Plants vs. Zombies, Sun-shroom is obtained after beating Level 2-1. Just like the Sunflower, it produces sun every 24 seconds. When first planted, it will produce smaller sun that are only worth 15 sun. Then, it will grow to full size and produce regular sun. In Plants vs. Zombies 2, Sun-shroom returns as the first plant that is obtained in Dark Ages. Unlike the first game, it has three stages. Sun-shroom will produce 25 sun in their first stage. Then 18 seconds later, it will grow larger and produce 50 sun. After 70 seconds, Sun-shroom will grow to full size and produce 75 sun. Suburban Almanac Entry In Plants vs. Zombies Sun-shroom Sun-shrooms give small sun at first and normal sun later. Sun production: low, then normal Sleeps during the day Sun-shroom hates sun. He hates it so much that when it builds up in his system, he spits it out as fast as he can. He just won't abide it. To him, sun is crass. Cost: 25 Recharge: Fast In Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 25 TOUGHNESS: Typical RECHARGE: Fast Sun-shrooms give small sun at first, then normal suns, and finally large suns. Sun Production: low, then normal, then large Oh sure, Sun-shroom is known for his ever-present grin and sunny disposition. But truth be told, even he has his dark days. It ain't easy keeping things light when you live in the shadows. Usage It is used as a Sunflower in the Night and Fog areas, but in exchange for its cheaper cost, Sun-shroom only produces 15 sun (instead of 25) for the first two minutes, after which it to full size and begins to produce 25 sun at a time. In Plants vs. Zombies 2, Sun-shroom grows much quicker than in the first game. Also, once it has reached its final phase of growth, it will give the player 75 sun each time. Upgrades *''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' **'Plant Food': Sun-shroom grows to full size if not already at full size and produces 225 sun. **'Level upgrade' ***'Level 2' ****'???': Sun-shroom grows two times faster. ****'Combat Training': Sun-shroom has 50% more health (150% of initial). ***'Level 3' ****'???': Sun-shroom grows five times faster. ****'Cell Activation': Sun-shroom has 50% more health (200% of initial). ***'Level 4' ****'Ability Awaken': Sun-shroom can be boosted sometimes when planted. **'Costumed': Sun-shroom's Plant Food ability has a chance to produce one to two coins. Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Sun-shrooms are vital during the night. Even though they only produce 15 sun at the two first minutes, they quickly grow to full size. Additionally, because of the lower cost, two can be planted immediately giving an income of 30 sun, which gives you sun at a more efficient rate than a Sunflower. Sun-shroom should be used on every regular Night and Fog level due to the lack of sun and its efficiency. The lack of an upgrade for it does hinder it in Survival Mode, however. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sun-shroom will not sleep during the day and produce 25 more sun than a Sunflower, deeming Sunflowers useless. However, when compared with the Twin Sunflower, the Sun-shroom, although being cheaper, produces 25 to 75 less sun than Twin Sunflower. Sun-shrooms are preferable in days having objectives "Spend no more than (value) sun." A boosted Sun-shroom is very helpful in Endless Zones, as they produce 225 sun when planted. The player will gain 200 extra sun by planting a single Sun-shroom. Sun-shrooms combined with Twin Sunflowers can be very helpful to plant expensive plants, such as Winter Melon and Tile Turnip. They are also great being planted in columns, and you will not have too waste much sun. You can plant them in two or even three columns. This strategy is great in every world. Gallery Trivia General *Sun-shroom's design looks like, and may be a reference to, the Super Mushroom or Toad from the Super Mario series. ''It could be a reference to the fact that mushrooms in the ''Mario ''series make your character grow, while the Sun-shroom grows itself. Specific to ''Plants vs. Zombies *Puff-shroom and Sun-shroom are the only mushrooms that can avoid Peashooter Zombies' and Gatling Pea Zombies' peas even if the Sun-shroom has grown. They share this trait with the Lily Pad, Potato Mine, Spikeweed, and Spikerock but, if the player plants the Puff-shroom or the Sun-shroom on a Flower Pot, it will get hit. *Sun-shroom is the only mushroom that smiles. *Sun-shroom, the Sea-shroom, and the Puff-shroom are the only plants which, when planted, may be off-center of a square on the lawn or water. They may get planted slightly to the left or right. *Sun-shroom is the only plant with no shadow in the Almanac. *According to the Almanac, it says that Sun-shroom hates sun so much that it gets thrown out of the system when it is produced. *Sun-shroom, Potato Mine, Imitater, and Scaredy-shroom are the only plants that can change form without being eaten. *Sun-shroom produces five small sun before growing in full size (ten for online version). **However, on the online version, Sun-shroom produces sun significantly faster than Sunflower (about twice as fast), so it still takes the same amount of time to mature as Sun-shroom for any other version. *Sun-shroom also makes a cameo appearance in the introduction of Peggle Nights, a game also made by PopCap Games. *Sun-shroom, the Twin Sunflower, the Puff-shroom, the Sunflower, the Sea-shroom, and Imitater versions of them are the only plants not allowed to be used in Last Stand and Last Stand Puzzle Mode. *Sun-shroom seems to be the "main" mushroom because it is shown in the achievements Good Morning and No Fungus Among Us, similar to how the Sunflower is the main symbol of the plants. *This, along with the Sunflower, Twin Sunflower, Flower Pot, Lily Pad, Plantern, Marigold, Coffee Bean, and the Gold Magnet are the only plants that have neither offensive nor defensive capabilities. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *It is one of three plants to grow over time, the others being Freeze Mushroom and Flame Mushroom. *The shadow is much wider than Sun-shroom in the first stage. *In the almanac, it is at the smallest stage, while it is at the largest stage in the original game. *Sun-shroom was originally supposed to produce 15 sun, then 25 sun, and lastly 50 sun, but this was before the sun values were changed. *It glows slightly on its seed packet, like Sun Bean, Hot Potato, and Lightning Reed. *Unlike the first game, it now has different animations according to its stages. *It blushes during its Plant Food ability. Its spots will be much brighter and will be the same color as the cap too. *It is the second of the two mushrooms that blushes, the first being the Fume-shroom. *Sun-shroom bounces twice before growing. *Its first stage is the only animation that is not rocking back and forth. Instead, it bounces up and down. *In the Zen Garden, if a Sun-shroom is fully grown there, the Sun-shroom's size is the size of its third stage in-game and always sways side-to-side. *It seems to grunt or make another noise before growing in size. *Sun-shroom in the first stage makes it currently the smallest plant in'' Plants vs. Zombies 2''. *The Sun-shroom's picture on the seed packet in the Chinese version is larger than in the international version. *Despite being referred to as male in the almanac, it is referred to as female in the costume section of the shop. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars *Special events can be played where Sun-shrooms can be killed for Sun. See also *Sunflower *Twin Sunflower *Sun *Mushrooms es:Seta solar fr:Champi-soleil vi:Sun-shroom ru:Солнцегриб Category:Sun Producing Plants Category:Night Category:Mushrooms Category:Night Obtained Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages Obtained Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time (Chinese version) Plants